One Missed Call: WWE's Story
by xxstarstruckdiva
Summary: What happens when 12 friends are haunted by futuristic death notes because of one missed call? Based on the Movie, "One Missed Call"
1. Haunted Past

_Hey guys! This is the first chapter of my new fanfic, it's suppose to be a little scary right now, but it won't be until you get further in the story! Review please (:

* * *

_"Hey guys!" a smiling Punk Princess said as she greeted her friends, all circling around a dying bonfire.

She took a seat in the cold sand, right next to Randy, who smiled at her.

"Just in time for the bonfire," he softly said.

Ashley smiled at him. Randy was attractive, but that doesn't mean she likes him. Maybe a crush..but..

The breeze began to blow towards the bonfire, which blew it out.

"Ugh my hair!" Maryse bragged, as she tried to fix her blonde locks.

"Aw man, I spent forever trying to get this damn fire to work," Punk mumbled, kicking the burnt wood.

"I'm hungry," Jeff groaned.

So much for a late night bonfire..

"This blows, we've been here on the beach, at night, with no bonfire, for two hours, and we haven't done anything!" Kelly complained, crossing her arms around her chest.

"Well let's tell scary experiences about ourselves. Besides it's dark so it will be even more scarier," Randy suggested.

Ashley smiled to herself. Randy always came up with the great ideas.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So who wants to go first?" Candice asked.

"I vote Ashley!" Torrie said.

The Dirty Diva was in shock.

"Me? No, no, no! My life isn't interesting.. Really.." Ashley insisted.

Chris rolled his blue eyes. "Come on, Ash, anything scary at least."

"Yeah," Matt agreed, "We are all dying of boredom!"

John laughed and said, "You don't need to entertain us by telling as a scary story, just flash your boobs!"

All the boys laughed in grief, but Mickie did the honors or smacking him in the empty head.

"Well..maybe one story," Ashley said.

Everyone huddled up to hear Ashley's scary story.

The Dirty Diva took a deep breath and began her die-hard story. "Well to make a story short.. I accidentally killed someone."

"WHAT?!" the 11 friends asked in shock.

Ashley knew this was coming.

"You murdered someone?!" Jeff asked angrily.

"YOU WHAT?!" Matt asked.

"EXPLAIN WOMAN!" Mickie urged, shaking Ashley back and forth.

"Guys, guys!" Ashley pleaded, "It wasn't a murder! It was an accident!"

"Well we are going to keep calling you're a murderer if you don't explain, now!" Kelly argued.

Ashley gave out an annoyed sigh. "Alright, alright! It started on a late night, about five years ago. I was driving under the influence. I was driving home from a hectic party and I admit, I had a few drinks. As I was driving home, I was really drunk. I was tired, I was dizzy. I didn't know I was driving home. As I was driving I remembered, feeling black out, not paying attention to anything on the road. I was on a free way for god sakes. Well I was drunk driving and I hit someone. The car I flipped over to the side on the road, and all I remember was it was completely smashed. It was so bad.. Oh my god. The next thing I remember was talking to the police at the accident. I couldn't understand or hear what they were saying. It was like I was dead. The driver of the car unfortunately didn't make out. However, the passenger did. Her hair was messed up and she has tons of bruises. She was a teenager about 14. She looked furious. I remember she was staring at me with pitched angry eyes. She told me she hated me for killing her mother. She wanted me to die. She told me I was going to regret this and I am going to die."

Everyone was in silent after Ashley finished her spine chilling story.

The Dirty Diva never thought this story would be brought up again. It was the past, and it still haunts her. She keeps trying to forget it but it just won't go away. She killed someone's mother, and the person might be coming for her.

"Doesn't it scare you?" Randy asked.

"Um well.." Ashley hesitated.

Randy stared into her trembling eyes. He was so nice, so caring. I guess when Randy was around everything felt better.

"I mean, doesn't it haunt you a little?" he asked.

"I..well, I get chills about it every now and then, but yeah it scares me," The Punk Princess admitted.

"That's freaky..what if that girl really means it?" Chris asked.

"Yeah..what if she really wants you.. _dead_," Torrie asked.

Ashley tired to laugh it off. "She's stupid, really. I'm not going to die. It was an accident, and she can't do anything about it."

Everyone looked at her with scared eyes.

The Sexiest of the Sexy rolled her eyes. "This is completely ridiculous. You guys actually believe that crap?"

"Oh shut up Maryse, it's kind of creepy if you think about it," Candice said.

"Creepy, creepy, yeah yeah. Who believes in that? Grow up guys, seriously," Maryse complained.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you died," Punk said.

Maryse let out a sarcastic laugh. "Haha..funny. You know what, this is embarrassing! You guys are here worrying about dying of karma or whatever! Well I think this is--"

Suddenly, someone's phone started to ring. The ring tone was haunting. It was wind chimes, with pauses every few seconds.

"Maryse, your phone is ringing," Ashley softly whispered.

Maryse quickly got the pink blackberry out of her Gucci bag. She look at the screen for a while. She kept looking at it, if she was seeing herself on T.V.

The wind chiming ring tone slowly halt to a stop.

Maryse made a weird, confused face. "Restricted Caller," she softly said, "Strange."

"Wow, Maryse, you got a weird ring tone," Matt said, taking a long drink of his soda.

"That's the strange thing. That isn't my ring tone," Maryse said.

_You have one new voicemail._

Everyone turned their eyes on Maryse's phone.

Maryse quickly got her phone, calling her voice mail right away. Her fingers were shaking as she put her phone on speaker.

Everyone was silent, anxious to hear the voicemail.

_This must be a stupid prank call…_

Ashley waited anxiously. This has to be a prank call. How stupid can this get?

_You have one new voicemail. New voicemail.._

"_Oh my god! Someone call 911! Maryse.. I think she's dead!" _someone's voice shouted

The phone line grew silent. Maryse quickly hung up the phone, with a pale, frightened face.

Everyone's eyes were watching Maryse, as she looked down.

"Maryse..are you really going to die?" John asked.

Maryse nervously laughed. "This is completely ridiculous. It's just some prank caller, telling me I'm going to die. Yeah..right."

The mood of the crowd was sullen and scared.

"Come on, guys, Maryse is probably right. It's just a prank call. Don't let that ruin our bonfire," Randy said to lighten the mood.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Maryse nodded too, but Ashley could tell by her face that she was worried.

The voicemail kept playing in her head. Could this phone call mean something?


	2. Over The Top

Maryse looked in the mirror, as she fluffed her sexy, black dress with her hands. She took the curling iron and curled her beautiful blonde hair. She put on her make up, blue eye shadow with black mascara and eyeliner. She put on silver hoop earrings. She finished off with a shade of pink lip gloss.

Maryse looked at herself in the mirror. She took a deep breath.

_I admit it, I guess I've been thinking about that phone call way too much._

The strange voice mail have been haunting the Sexiest of the Sexy.

What if her friends were right? Is it a death threat?

She took her pink blackberry and held in her palm. She sighed.

_Come on, Maryse, it was just a prank call. Don't let this ruin your night._

Maryse calm herself down. The stupid prank call isn't going to ruin her night, and she's going to make sure that happened.

**xxxxxxx**

"Maryse, looking sexier than ever!" Maria greeted, as she opened the door to a French Canadian, ready to party.

Maryse laughed and walked inside to a bizarre music fest. "Thanks for inviting me, Ria, I needed a party."

The Red Bombshell giggled. "This party is going to be the best. Have a drink," she said, giving Maryse a whole bottle of tequila.

Maryse looked at the big bottle for a second. "I don't drink that much.." she hesitated, not taking her eyes off the bottle.

"Oh please, Rysie, this is a crazy ass party. Drink, party, drugs. I got more, trust me," Maria persuaded.

Maryse hesitated. She knew how to control her drinking temptations, but after the strange, yet creepy, voicemail, she needed something to help her forget it.

_This can help me forget it.._

Maryse smiled and took the bottle. She gulped down the bottle within 45 seconds. She could already feel the strong pull of the tequila.

"Wow you are drunk! Now it's time to party," Maria said with a grin, "There is more tequila in the back."

"Get it. I want to party. Down and dirty," Maryse sexually whispered. She was officially drunk.

**xxxxxxx**

After hours of getting wasted and hardcore partying, Maryse was a drunken mess. Dancing, and drinking, this definitely made Maryse forget about the call. She already drank three full bottles and she's already beginning her fourth. Maryse opened bottle cap with her teeth, and took a short sip.

"Wow Maryse, never thought you'd party this hard," Maria complimented, taking a sip of Maryse's drink.

"I like to get down and dirty when it comes to parties," Maryse said with a drunk voice.

"You are a hot mess, sweetie," Michelle McCool said, taking drinks as well.

"Like I said, I like to get _down _and _dirty_," Maryse whispered, and suddenly kissed Michelle McCool.

Michelle kissed her back, moving her tongue in her teeth. It turned out to become a drunk make out with the same sex.

Maryse pulled away, with a delighted smile.

Maria laughed. "Wow, you drunk mess!"

Michelle McCool took another drink out of her cup and said, "I like it when your drunk."

_Wow..I'm so drunk.. Did I just kiss someone?_

"Why don't you go dance with John Morrison over there?" Maria suggested, pointing to the Shaman of Sexy getting dirty on the dance floor.

Maryse looked over. "Wish me luck girls, he's all mine tonight."

The drunken Maryse walked over to Morrison, stopping his dance.

"I happened to see you doing your dance, mind if the Sexiest of the Sexy join you?" Maryse asked, taking his tequila bottle and chugging it down.

He smiled, taking his bottle back, and taking a drink as well. "The Shaman of Sexy and the Sexiest of the Sexy? I think we can make a sexy dance would we?" he asked, and started to dance with her.

She danced with him too, as they grinding each other, touching each other everywhere.

_I'm so drunk.. I can't think.. _

After a few minutes of dirty dancing, Morrison stopped the beautiful Maryse and held out her hand.

"Let's take this to the room, sweetie," Morrison softly whispered in her ear.

Maryse hesitated. The Blonde always despised, the Shaman of Sexy. He was a filthy man whore, and wasn't worth sleeping with. But Maryse knew she needed to let loose.

"Ready when you are," Maryse whispered, as he took her by the waist and walked her to the nearest room.

As they walked together, Maryse began to feel sick to her stomach. Something wasn't right. She couldn't think. How many drinks did she have? Why is she here? What was she doing?

Maryse rubbed her forehead as Morrison followed her, with his hands on her butt. She stop for a minute, about 5 feet away from the nearest room.

"Babe, what's wrong?" he whispered sexually in her ear.

She didn't respond as she clutched her stomach. It felt like pain was taking over her body. What was happened? Even Maryse couldn't explain her own feelings.

Maryse almost collapsed to the floor, but Morrison had his amazing fast reflexes and caught her.

Maryse fought back from his catch for some reason, landing head first, banging her head on the wooden floor. That obviously made her go into a bad concusion. The Blonde Beauty stopped breathing. She looked at Morrison, gasping for air in her concussion, as the drunken Morrison stood there, wondering what was wrong. Maryse shook her body a little bit as the last moments of her life slipped away all because of an overdose.

Morrison, surprisingly, ran over to the dead Maryse, feeling her pulse.

"_**Oh my god! Someone call 911! Maryse.. I think she's dead!" **_Morrison shouted, running down the hall to try to get some help.

**xxxxxxx**

"What?" Torrie's shocking voice asked everyone, "Are you shitting me!?"

"No, Torrie, does it look like we are?!" Punk said with an attitude.

The Blonde Diva started to shed some tears, as she sat in a corner, crying. Some of the divas comforted her.

"Maryse is _dead_," Ashley said beneath her breath. She had a scared look on her face.

The Legend Killer put his arm around Ashley, leaving her breathless on how muscular and tan he was next to her.

"Ash, it was probably an accident," Randy softly said to her.

"This is no accident, Randy. Maryse dying of an overdose? I mean she barely has any drinks when we go to the clubs," Ashley argued.

"It's kind of random how Maryse would die of an overdose," Chris said.

"What is the meaning of this?" Candice asked.

Everyone was asking question regarding to Maryse's death.

This couldn't be happening. The Punk Princess was confused as ever. Why would Maryse's life slip away like this?

"The phone call," Ashley quickly said, "the voicemail! That killed her."

Everyone looked at Ashley like she was crazy.

Ashley continued on with her theory. "The phone call! The voicemail said something..about calling 911! And something about dying..she died because of the phone call."

Still a silent room.

"Okay, call me crazy! But I know what I'm talking about!" Ashley tried to convinced.

_Maryse is dead..because of the phone call._

"It was just an accident, and that's all that will ever will be," Matt said.

"But.." Ashley said.

"No buts! Maryse died because of an accident, not the stupid phone call!" Matt yelled, with a scared expression on his face.

Suddenly someone's phone began to ring. The same ring tone, the same one. The one Maryse had. The spine-chilling wind chimes got louder and louder each time it chimed.

"Who's phone is that?" Jeff whispered.

The Alltoyah of Rock and Rolla check his pocket of his demin blue jeans. He pulled out his Envy 2, while it was vibrating with the chilling ring tone.

Without a doubt, Chris answered it right away. "Hello?" his loud voice said.

The line went dead and he put his cell phone back into his pocket, taking a deep breath.

His long time girlfriend, Mickie, stroked his hair, with a worried expression. "Chris.." she whispered.

He tried to smile. "It's just a prank call, Micks," he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

She tried to manage her scared feelings. Ashley saw how scared Mickie was, and Ashley was scared too. Is Chris next?

An alert tone came from Chris's phone. Chris took out his slim phone, and opened it up. "One new voicemail," he mumbled, immediately going to his voice inbox and dialing his lock code away. He didn't seem so scared.

_You have one new voicemail._

"_Mickie!" _Chris's screaming voice yelled, _"Get out of here! Save yourself! I'm going to be okay!"_

The phone line went dead. Chris began to have scared eyes as he slowly put his phone away.

Mickie began to get worry, holding him close to him. "Chris," she sniffled, as her tears began to fall, "what if…"

Chris hesitated and said, "Mickie, please don't even start with that."

He kissed his teary-eyed girlfriend for a long time, hoping she wouldn't worry about the "prank call."

Ashley, herself, began to worry. Chris's life might be in danger, and he doesn't even know it.


	3. Love Gone Wrong

"Can I opened my eyes yet?" the bubbly Mickie James said, as Chris covered her brown eyes, and walked her to somewhere.

"Not yet," he said, with a charming voice.

Mickie giggled again, still wondering what was Chris up to. Tonight was a special night, because Chris had something special in store for his girlfriend. Ever since that creepy call, Chris needed to do something that will make him happy and feel safe. Y2J is in love with Mickie, and she knows that.

Chris led her to a stop, and said, "Okay, you can open your eyes."

He stopped covering her eyes and watched her gasp in amazement. Mickie looked so excited and she was tearing up because of happiness.

Chris had set up a dinner for two, in a restaurant on the shores of a breezy beach. There was candles everywhere and flowers, and it just felt so romantic. The night sky was gleaming with stars and all you can hear is the oceans waves softly coming up shore, and going back.

"Chris, it's so…beautiful," Mickie said, with an astonishing voice.

"No, babe, you're beautiful," Chris softly said, kissing her on the cheek.

Mickie blushed bright pink as Chris pulled out a chair, for her to sit. She sat down, with a bubbly smile on her face, as he sat as well.

"I can't believe you did this for me. You are the best boyfriend ever, you know that?" Mickie said.

"Yes I do," Chris said with a grin, "But I did it for a beautiful girl who deserves this more than anyone."

"Oh, stop it, you are pampering me too much. And look all this food, I can just gobble this up!" Mickie said, laughing.

Chris made sure the restaurant served Mickie and himself, Mickie's favorite entrée, chicken alfredo pasta!

"I love you Mickie," Chris softly whispered to her.

Mickie smiled, nodding. "I love you too," she said, leaning for a kiss.

Chris kissed her immediately, wanting this romantic moment to last. It's true, he's been thinking about the phone call, and even if he has to die, he wants his last moments to be with the woman he loves.

Mickie pulled away, stroking his blonde hair. She looked into his blue eyes, and kissed him again.

Chris slowly pulled away, with a smile on his face. He loved to notice her beauty. She was wearing a floral, colorful dress. Her light, brown hair was curled to perfection. Her make up was natural, just the way Chris liked it. She was beautiful inside and out.

"Mickie, you know I want to spend the rest of my life with you," the blue-eyed superstar said.

"Really? That's a big commitment," Mickie said.

"I keep my commitments," Chris said.

Mickie nodded, eating some her pasta. She looked kind of worried and tense. Chris knew what this was about.

"Micks, please don't tell me you are thinking about that phone call I got," Chris said.

"No I'm not.." Mickie softly mumbled.

"Baby, it's a prank call. Just because Maryse got a lame phone call before she died, that doesn't mean I am. I can take anything. Don't worry..please.." Chris pleaded.

There was silence between them for a little bit.

"I know, but it scares me! Loosing you would be the worst thing I'd ever have to go through. I love you so much, and I'm scared that your life might at risk," Mickie said.

"Mickie, whatever you think that's going to happen, I will always love you," Chris said, stroking her hair.

Mickie nodded, with her eyes glued to the ground.

"With that said, I want to spend the rest of my with you," Chris said, pulling something out of his left pocket. He pulled out a beautiful diamond ring. He was going to propose to her!

Suddenly, while trying to show Mickie the ring, Chris's elbow slammed the candle down. The candle's flame turned into a massive fire, getting bigger and bigger.

Mickie started to panic, and grabbed Chris's hand. The fire caught on him, causing her to burn her hand and let go.

"Chris!" she cried, as she tried to get rid of the fire. The smoke was going into her nose, causing her cough like crazy.

The fire was getting on Chris, but it seems like nothing will stop it.

"Mickie!" Chris's screaming voice yelled, "Get out of here! Save yourself! I'm going to be okay!"

Mickie cried, as she ran out of the building, praying that her boyfriend was going to be okay.

**xxxxxxx**

Mickie watched as the fire fighters took out the fire in the building. Smoke came down to a stop and sirens were blowing off everywhere. She took out a tissues and wiped her eyes.

_Please tell me Chris is okay.._

A firefighter approached Mickie, asking her to sit down. She sat down on a rock, with nervous eyes.

He sat down besides her, steadily. He was quiet and humble which made Mickie scared.

"Where's Chris? Is he okay?" Mickie demanded.

"Ms. James, I don't want to be the one who tells you this.." the firefighter said.

"Please, tell me he is okay," Mickie pleaded.

"Mickie," the firefighter said, "he didn't make it. It was just too late. I'm sorry."

**xxxxxxx**

"Mickie, how could this happen??" Ashley cried to the phone.

Mickie sobbed on the phone with Ashley as she told her about her last moments with Chris.

"He proposed to me!! Before he died!!" Mickie yelled in anger and depression.

"Mickie, I'm so sorry, how could this happen? Words can't even describe this," Ashley's voice said, steady and scared.

"I think it's the phone call," Mickie said through her tears, "I think you are right about this."

Ashley began to fear for her friends' lives as they seem to be slipping away one by one. What if she's next?

"I can't do this anymore, Ash, I gotta go," Mickie quickly said, hanging up immediately.

The Punky Princess sighed as she sat on her couch, having the fear of the call. She stared at her phone, just praying everything would be okay. Suddenly, it rang, scaring Ashley to death.

"Hello?" she quickly answered, hoping it wasn't a creepy call.

"Ashley, it's me," someone's voice said.

"Hello? Who is this??" Ashley demanded.

There was a long pause.

"It's me, Candice!" the Candi-Coated diva exclaimed, with a scared voice.

"Candi! Are you okay? You sound.."

"Scared? Yeah I'm horrified," Candice said.

Ashley bit her bottom lip. Candice, scared? Impossible.

Candice took a breath and said, "I'm really scared."

Her voice trembled with fear as she sounded like she's was crying.

"Candice, what's wrong? Did Jeff--"

"No! It's nothing about Jeff! It's about me! I got a creepy phone call. I'm trying not to believe it, but Chris and Maryse got one before their death. I don't know what to do!" Candice panicked.

_No, not Candice!!_

"Candice, please calm down!" Ashley said, frightened, "Just tell me what the message said."

There was a long pause, as she started to cry softly.

Ashley felt bad for Candice, because she could feel her fear over the phone.

"Candice," the Dirty Diva said, hoping Candice would relax and tell her the message.

"I'll send you the message," The Defining Beauty Diva said, as she sent Ashley the message.

Moments later, Ashley got the message. She was nervous to hear it, but she needed to know this.

"_Jeff, please don't let go of me!!" Candice's voice screamed, "Don't let me die!"_

Ashley was scared after she heard the chilling voicemail. She prayed for the best, that Candice wouldn't die this way.

_I hope Jeff isn't near Candice any time soon.._


	4. End of a Thriller

"Did you, really?!" Candice asked angrily.

Ashley rolled her eyes, and put her hands on her hips.

"Look you told me you wanted to get your mind off that phone call. And you love amusement parks," the Dirty Diva explained.

The Candi-Crazed diva looked around as the frightening drop towers, crazy-looped roller coasters, magical carousels, hot dog stands, and games stand was all around her. She let out a frustrated sigh. As much as she loved whacky, fun amusement parks, she's confused about the phone call, and she would rather stay home and sleep in horror.

"Candi!" Ashley's booming voice yelled.

Candice jumped a lil. She looked over at Ashley giving her a "WTF WAS THAT FOR" look.

"Look, I understand you are trying to make me feel better, but I need to get out of here," Candice said, heading for the nearest exit.

The Dirty Diva immediately pulled her back and said, "Candice, I'm scared too. But I'm trying to let loose. You are not going to die, and I have to make sure that doesn't happen."

Candice bit her bottom lip, and kept her eyes on the ground.

_I admit.. I'm scared. I never been this scared in my life._

"But I'm scared," Candice whispered.

"Hey girls!" a manly voice said, as two superstars approached the two divas.

Candice's mouth dropped opened as she saw The Legend Killer, Randy Orton, and The Extreme Enigma, Jeff Hardy.

_NO!! Anyone but Jeff Hardy!!_

Candice began to think about the voice mail, how Jeff was part of her future death.

"Hey…boys.." Ashley said, looking at Candice.

Candice looked at her back, with nervous eyes.

"Thanks for inviting me, Ash," Randy said, putting her arms around her. "Sorry but I had to bring Hardy. He wouldn't leave."

"Damn right, I wouldn't leave. I love roller coasters. And I love Candice," Jeff said, and gave her a wink.

Candice glared at Jeff, disgusted. So what she had a crush on him? He was part of her "death" and that scares the crap out of her.

The Rainbow-Haired Warrior looked hurt. Candice felt sorry for him, but tonight was not a game.

Randy began to notice the tension between Candice and Jeff.

"I thought they…" he mumbled to Ashley.

Ashley quickly shook her head no, and looked at Candice.

Candice sighed as she backed away from Jeff.

"So, let's hit the rides?"

**xxxxxxx**

"Wow, this ride looks like I'm not going to make it alive!" Randy exclaimed as he looked up to see freaked out people, screaming their lungs out on a spine chilling ride.

Candice looked up to see a huge, death thrilling coaster, the one where it has 20 loops and legs flying out in the air.

"The line is moving so fast, it feels like we are on the ride already!" Ashley said, with excitement.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you looked tonight?" Jeff said with a flirtatious smile.

Candice made a sarcastic smile and responded, "And did I tell you how annoying you are?"

Jeff narrowed his eyes a little bit.

"Candi, I don't know what's wrong with you, maybe you are on your period or whatever, but seriously! Do you have to be so rude to me?" The Extreme Enigma fought back.

"Excuse me, Jeffrey Nero Hardy, you never ever talk back to the Candi-Coated diva, you hear? And I am not rude to you, I am just speaking the truth. You and I never were something and never will be," Candice said, with a smile.

_Who knew talking shit would feel so good?_

The Rainbow-Haired Warrior was shocked, so shocked that her words hurt him.

"Bitch," he softly mumbled.

Candice immediately raised her hand to slap him, but the Dirty Diva took her hand.

"Candice, stop," Ashley mumbled.

Randy took Jeff away from Candice, trying to calm him down.

"I hate him, with my guts!!" Candice said, under her breath.

"Please, Candi, relax. Don't blame the guy for everything.." Ashley said.

Candice sighed. Maybe she had been a little too rough on the poor guy. But you can't blame her, right?

**xxxxxxx**

Candice slid on to the to the B&M roller coaster seat, as the instructor locked in, making her feel secure and safe.

She looked over next to her, seeing a sullen Jeff Hardy. He caught her eye, and quickly turned away.

_Does he really have to make feel this bad?_

Behind them were Randy and Ash, holding hands, and ready to have a blast on this really high roller coaster.

Candice looked over at Jeff and said, "Jeff, you know I'm sorry right?"

Jeff sighed, looking down about 100 feet.

"Save it for after the ride," he said, as the coaster began to start, going up slowly on a hill.

Behind she heard cheers from other people as the thrilling ride was about to start. Candice wasn't looking forward to the ride..she felt so bad. She was scared of dying, and she was ashamed of how she treated Jeff.

At the tip of the hill, there was already a loop. The ride free fell down about 40 feet, leaving everyone screaming fear and excitement. Candice couldn't scream. There was too much in her mind.

The ride went through many death threatening loops, and twists and turns. After a few minutes of a smooth, fun ride, the ride came to a complete stop, in a middle of a loop. Everyone on the ride was hanging up side down.

A confused and scared Candice looked over to Jeff, and he looked over at her, with the same expression.

"Candice, Jeff you okay?" Ashley said to the two up front.

"We're fine," Jeff responded.

"Why the hell are we stuck? HELLO?!" Randy said, as he tried to call out for help.

Everyone on the ride was confused, and they have been upside down for over 5 minutes now.

Suddenly Candice's seatbelt slipped off, making her drop down about 70 feet. She screamed, but she suddenly felt someone's grip. It was Jeff, holding her hand as tightly as he could. Candice was hanging above the deathly ground, gripping on Jeff's palm. She was crying in fear.

"Candice!!!" Ashley cried, fearing for the 1x Women's Champion.

"Someone get some help!!!!!" Randy shrieked.

Below them, were the ambulance and so, trying to figure out a way to get Candice to safety.

The Candi-Crazed diva was so scared, holding on Jeff's hand, and crying her eyes out.

"Candice, I'm not letting go," Jeff clenched between his teeth and he tried his hardest to keep her up.

"_**Jeff, please don't let go of me!!" Candice's voice screamed, "Don't let me die!"**_

The ride for some reason start moving, a little jerk to be exact, making Jeff let go, and dropping Candice… down to her death.

Jeff watched with shocked eyes. His face so pale, so shocked, as if was about to cry.

"No.." he whispered, "Candice…"

**xxxxxxx**

The gang was silent as the mourn the scary death of their friend.

Jeff took it to the extreme level. He hasn't been eating, hasn't been sleeping. He's even cutting himself.

"Jeff, it's not your fault," Randy pleaded, hoping Jeff would stop his depression state.

"It is, Randy," Jeff said, crying a little bit.

He rested his head on Torrie's shoulder, as she comforted him, hoping it would make him feel better.

"Okay believe me or not, all these deaths revolve a phone call. Am I right?" Ashley demanded.

Everyone nodded in agreement, wishing it wasn't true.

"Every phone call, there's a voicemail. Saying the last words in their death…" Ashley explained, "So we need to put an end to this. By doing this.."

Ashley took out her phone, took out the batteries, and slammed it onto the concrete. She abusively stepped on it as hard as she could. No more calls..for her.

Randy did the same, throwing his phone into a nearby river. Jeff smashed his cell phone on the wall, smashing it in half. Mickie broke her phone in half, with her bare hands. Kelly took a rock and threw at her phone, smashing the screen. Punk decided it'd be nice to take a piss on the phone, obviously damaging it. And Torrie threw it into a fire, burning it.

Meanwhile John and Matt were passing a football, not too far away from the group.

"Wow, our friends are going away quick," John said, passing the football.

Matt caught it passing it back. "Yeah..it's kind of scary."

John caught it and put the football down and said, "Yeah, but it's probably just some accidents happening. No big deal, right?"

Matt nodded and sat down. John sat down right next to him.

"Can I tell you something? Like something really important," Matt said.

"Sure. Just don't tell me about your dirty man thongs, because I don't really want to know about that," John jokingly said, with a cute chuckle.

Matt managed to laugh too but he went into his serious phase again.

"John… I'm _gay_," Matt said, quickly and calmly.

John stared at him really hard and said, "Wow it just sounded like you said you were gay."

"That's because I did. I'm gay, John! And you are the only one I told," Matt said, feeling ashamed.

John was in complete shock. His best friend is… gay??

"I know, John. I know you are in shock. But I'm trusting you. You can't tell anyone, please," Matt pleaded, with emotional eyes.

John was still in shock. There was so many questions. How long was he gay? Is he interested in John? Why is he gay?

John looked at his helpless friend and nodded. "You have my trust Matt."

Matt smiled, but suddenly his phone rang. The both looked at it. Restricted Caller.

Matt was kind of scared but he answered anyway.

"Hello?" he demanded.

There was a long pause.

"_I hope the gay ass queer dies here," _a voice said.

The line went dead. Matt hung up, with a scared expression.

"Who was it, dude?" John asked.

Matt sighed and looked down. "Just a prank caller."


	5. Frenemies

Matt had a smile in his face as he entered the entrance to the backstage of Monday Night Raw. It was his last night on this brand, since he was drafted to Smackdown by the 15 people draft. Friday Night Smackdown meant more challenges to overcome, which excites the Hardy Boy.

He walked in happily, greeting people he usual greets every work day. The always seem to greet back, but tonight was different. Everyone was giving him dirty looks.

_Maybe it's just my outfit.._

With a positive attitude, he surprisingly ran into his brother, Jeff.

"Hey dude! What are you doing here? And why are you smoking indoors?" Matt asked.

"I've been smoking ever since Candice died, you dumbass," his brother said, with an annoying smirk.

"Well can you stop?" Matt asked, grabbing the cigarette from Jeff and stomping on it, "It's been like what? 2 weeks. Get over it, man."

The Extreme Enigma rolled his hazel eyes. "I'm in a vulnerable state right now, and I guess you didn't notice that. Now let me tell you the reason I came here. Word's out, you are _gay!_"

Matt was in complete shock.

_He knows I'm gay…_

Matt immediately grab his brother from his shirt, went to a private area, and slammed him against the wall.

"Who told you this?" Matt angrily muttered under his breath.

"Put me down, asshole!" Jeff said, as he struggled to be brought down.

Matt brought him down, still eyeing him. "Now tell me who the hell told you this!"

"That's not important right now! What's important is I can't believe you are a freaking queer!" Jeff yelled.

Matt felt like he was about to cry. Hearing these words from his own brother makes him hurt inside.

"Just because I'm gay that doesn't me, Jeff! I'm always going to be your brother, the one you always cared about and looked up to. Being gay isn't going to change that between us, Jeff," Matt said, with a sad look in his eyes.

"Being gay? Hell yes that's going to change everything! I don't want to have a freaking brother who is into men! That makes me feel hurt, embarrassed, and ashamed! What is Dad going to say, huh? And what about Mom? She's probably looking above us, feeling ashamed that her first song is GAY!" Jeff yelled, furiously walked away.

Matt punched the wall as hard as can. This only meant one thing.

John.

**xxxxxxx**

Matt stormed into the John Cena's lockeroom, just ready to punch of his nose.

John looked at him, with a sort of nervous smile. "Hey dude…"

"Don't _hey dude _me!" Matt yelled punched him in the nose.

John tried to keep his bloody nose from bleeding. "Dude, I can explain!"

"No you can't!" Matt yelling so loud, while throwing punches at his best friend.

_This is what he deserves…_

"MATT!" John yelled, throwing him off and pinning in on the floor, making sure he won't move or hurt John again.

There was a long silence. John and Matt were breathing steadily their hearts racing faster and faster.

"How could you?" Matt mumbled under his breath.

"Matt, please, let explain, god dammit!" John pleaded.

Matt got up from the floor, still breathing hard. He watched as his former best friend wiped his bloody nose.

"You told me you wouldn't tell anyone!" Matt screamed.

"I was scared, Matthew!" John shouted.

"Scared?"

Matt sarcastically chucked and said, "Scared of what, John? Scared of having a gay best friend? Dude you aren't my type, and you are so not cute, so why should worry?"

"I'm not worry about that! I'm worried about being around you! You know what happens when people are friends with queers," John cried.

"Queers? You are calling me a queer?!" Matt screamed.

"You know what, you over react to much! This whole situation is so uncomfortable, I can't deal with this anymore! I am ashamed of you being gay!!" John yelled.

Matt stared at his best friend, almost in tears.

"I thought I could trust you," he whispered, leaving John in confusion.

**xxxxxxx**

Matt stood outside in the dark cold night. First Jeff, now John. No one could understand his feelings and no one ever will.

Coming out to John was hard enough, and to know that John told everyone, was even harder to deal with.

"I'm all on my own," he mumbled to himself.

Suddenly, a group of WWE superstars, including John came towards the confused Matt Hardy.

It was Triple H, Batista, Big Show, The Miz, and John.

_What is going on…?_

"Hey Matt," Triple H said, with a grin on his face.

Matt curled his hand into a fist. "What's going on here, Hunter?"

Hunter smirked. "You know exactly what's going on here. We all know you are gay. Thanks to our boy, JC!"

Matt glared at John. John stared at him back, with guilty blue eyes.

"We are going to end you tonight, Matthew," The Miz said.

Matt had enough. He pushed the Miz down to the ground.

The other guys began to jump Matt, but not John. John just watched as his best friend got beaten down, just because he was gay.

Matt felt defeat. 3 guys were on top of him, throwing punches at his face. Matt felt blood dripping down from his face. His body was in pain, and he couldn't take it anymore. His life was over.

Matt saw his friend look at him. Just stare at him, while he was being beaten down by these superstars. He felt the friendship just slip away like that.

_I thought I could trust you.._

They were hitting Matt so hard, that his mind just escaped. He was loosing so much blood, so much strength, so much energy. It was all happening so fast, he was about to loose his life. He felt someone gave him kick.

"_**I hope the queer dies here," **_**a voice said.**

Matt felt a knife go through his stomach. This was the end. He looked at John for the last time as he life slipped away.

**xxxxxxx**

"Why did I let this happen?" John mumbled to himself, "Why did I let him slip away like that? I could have done something!"

"Yeah you could of!" The Extreme Enigma yelled at he was just about to punch him.

"Relax, Jeff!" Randy said, as he pulled the struggling superstar back.

"Matt, gay? That was really unexpected," Torrie said.

"Well with Matt Hardy, everything is unexpected. Including his death," Mickie said.

Ashley sighed. Four friends, dead. Everyone knows the Punk Star Princess is never scared. But for the first time she is scared. All she's ever been thinking is, would she ever get a call? Would she be the next one to die?

"Hey Punky," a deep voice scared her.

She jumped a little, but turned around seeing the one and only Randy Orton.

"You scared me," she said, with an embarrassed smile.

The Legend Killer chuckled softly. "Well don't I scare everyone?"

Ashley smiled. Randy calms her down, especially in a moment like this.

"Are you surprised I haven't asked you out yet?" he asked.

"Ask me out? Oh really?" Ashley said.

Suddenly that scary ringtone started playing again. How could that be? Didn't all the phones get disposed?

"What the f--" someone said.

"Look, it's someone's phone!" Torrie exclaimed.

Everyone was silent as one the phones was just sitting there, with the scary ringtone.

Kelly stared at the phone with frightened eyes. "That's mine phone… but I threw mine away!"

The Diamond Diva took her phone, confused. It stopped ringing, but the question was, why was the phone still there?

"This is bullshit, didn't we all throw our phones away?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah, but, I guess that doesn't work…which is very scary at this point," Punk said.

_You have one voicemail._

"Someone check it, I'm too scared!" Kelly cried as she threw the phone to Ashley.

Ashley's finger trembled as she went to the Voice Mail box.

_You have one new voicemail. New Message.._

"_I'd die without your love," _Kelly's voice said.

The line went dead. Everyone stared at Kelly.

She was next.


	6. UnHappy Endings

The Diamond Diva and the Straight Edge Superstar drove in his old pickup truck silently. It was a cold Wedsnday night and the two just got back from their quick date to a fast food shop. But for some reason Punk couldn't bare to look at Kelly.

He kept his hand on the steering wheel, silent, and not looking at her. Or saying one word.

_What's wrong?_

The Blonde Diva looked outside the window, having flashbacks.

"_I'm so glad we got the hang out tonight. I had a great time with you, honestly," Punk said as he walked his beautiful date to the front her house._

"_I had a great time too. Who knew you were such a funny guy?" Kelly said, smirking._

_Punk smiled, Kelly's favorite smile. "Well I have to use my sense of humor on you right? I mean you find funny guys attractive, right?"_

_Kelly giggled. What a funny guy he can be._

"_Well my kind of attraction is you," she whispered._

_Punk started to get a little tense, Kelly could feel it. He put his hands and his pockets and looked around. Kelly could feel his nervousness._

_Kelly laughed a lil and immediately kissed him. It felt so real. And it was! He was actually kissing her back, and she knew she caught him by surprise. She slowly pulled away looking deep in his eyes. And that how it all started._

The Barbie Diva then started to think about that phone.

"_I'd die without your love," _it said.

Was Punk dumping her tonight? Kelly laughed in her mind. There was no way a guy who was deeply in love with her leave her? They have been together for so long, she couldn't loose him now. Not now..

Punk pulled up to the park. The special park, the one where Punk and Kelly first had their first date. She could remember it now, the way he talked to her, the way he comfort her.

Kelly smiled, getting out of the car.

"Kelly, come back in. We need to talk in the car," Punk mumbled.

The confused diva came back in the car.

_What is going on?_

**xxxxxxx**

Punk and Kelly sat in silence for about three minutes. Kelly could feel the tension. What was wrong with Punk?

"Phil, what is wrong?" Kelly impatiently asked.

The Blonde Diva never used Punk's real name unless they were in some sort of fight, and that's not what the diva wants.

"Nothing is wrong, Barbie," Punk mumbled, looking outside the window.

"Something is wrong! And you better tell me now," Kelly demanded.

Her frustration with Punk has finally reached its boiling point.

"You want to know something that's wrong? It's us! You and me, me and you, you and I," Punk explained, raising his voice a little bit.

Kelly sighed. Punk and Kelly rarely fought and whenever they did, Kelly would always cry. She hated to cry, especially in front of the love of her life. There is no way she can loose him.

"What about us? Don't you love me?"

"Yeah I do, actually. But not as much as you love me," Punk mumbled, sighing a little.

"What do you--"

"Shut up, Kelly. Listen to me," Punk interrupted. He seemed hot-headed for some reason, as if he was going to kill someone.

"These past couples of weeks has been crazy. You are constantly calling me. You are always wondering about me. You are always telling me you love me. I know our love is real, but Kellz, you never give me a break! You are so clingy!!" Punk explained.

"I am not!" Kelly fired back, "Why would you even accuse me of being clingy? You know how much I love you, you always have!"

The Blonde Bombshell could feel her face getting hot, and tears about to emerge from her eyes.

"I love you too, Kelly! I do!" Punk cried.

His emotions bottled up inside seemed to be coming out. Kelly never seen this side of the straight edge superstar. It seemed so unrealistic, so unreal. This fight is such nonsense.

"Then why are you freaking acting like this? We shouldn't be having this fight," Kelly said, angrily.

"Because I'm tired of being with you!" Punk yelled.

_Tired of being with me? What…_

The Blonde Diva felt tears run down her face.

"Kelly, you know I love you. But I can't be with you. It's over, Kellz," Punk said, looking down.

Kelly started to cry some more.

_He's breaking up with me. He's really breaking up with me._

"Don't leave me, Punk, please don't leave me," Kelly pleaded.

"Kelly please, we need to move on--"

"I hate my life!!" Kelly said, getting out of the passenger and walking out into the open road.

"Kellz! That's dangerous!" Punk yelled, getting out of the car.

"No!" Kelly said with tears rolling down her cheeks. "You broke my heart! And I can't take it!"

"Kelly! Listen to me!" Punk shouted over the cars passing through. He looked panicked and helpless.

Kelly looked at the love of her life, pleading to her. She felt everything she worked for was slipping away. She didn't want to loose him, but he wanted to loose her. To be honest, she thought they'd be together for life. She was wrong.

"Please, Kelly!" Punk said, with hurt eyes.

Kelly stared at him with even more hurt in her eyes.

**"_I'd die without your love," _Kelly's voice said.**

Not to far away a drunk driver was driving out of control.

He took the speed to the limit and running over the helpless diva within seconds.

It happened so fast, that even Punk was left breathless.

**xxxxxxx**

"I wish I could have done something about it.." Punk mumbled over to phone as the Punk Rocker listened in fear.

"Punk, it's not your fault," Ashley murmured, her voice trembling with fear.

Punk cried a little, hoping Ashley wouldn't hear. "Yes it is, I should have done something. But I'm so stupid. She lost her life because of me. Of me. I feel like shit."

"Please, Punk don't blame this on yourself. I'm scared as much as you are, as much as everyone else is. We need to stop this, we can't keep loosing our friends," Ashley explained.

"We need to do something fast, Ash, I'm really scared," Punk whispered.

Ashley paused, sensing Punk's fear. "Look, Punk I gotta go. I'll talk to later okay?"

"Okay, Ash. Bye."

The line went dead.

**xxxxxxx**

"I'm scared, I'm really scared," Ashley said to herself while she walked back and forth to get out her fear.

The Punky Princess have never been this scared. Never before.

Why is this all happening? Is this some kind of joke? This isn't a joke. No way is it a joke.

The phone suddenly rang.

Ashley jumped a little, startled. She quickly answered.

"Hello?" she said, her voice jittery.

"Ashley! It's Jeff!" Jeff cried.

"Jeffrey? It's 1 in the morning!" Ashley said.

"Well you are still awake, aren't you?" Jeff asked.

"Okay you got a point, but what's up?"

There was a short pause before Jeff's cracking voice said, "I got a call."

_No..not Jeff.._

"No..Jeff..you?" Ashley said, crying. "I want this to end, I don't want to loose yet another friend!"

"Ashley, it's going to be okay. I'm just scared. I loose Candice, and I loose my own brother. I don't want to loose myself," Jeff mumbled frighteningly.

Ashley calmed down her tears, and tried to put her act together. "Tell me what it said."

Jeff sighed. "It was hard to hear to be honest, but it said something like, _Shit! Oh my god! _and then I heard a scream. It sounded exactly like me, which scares me the most," Jeff said.

"Jeff, I'm so sorry," Ashley said with tears falling again.

"I'm next, Ash," Jeff mumbled as the line went dead.


	7. Take A Bite

Jeff let out and enjoyable laugh as the blue foamy waves knock the poor Randy off his surfboard.

Torrie and Ashley let out their giggles as well.

It was a sunny day at the beach and the four were having fun surfing the waves. It was the only way Jeff could get his mind off the phone call.

"Nice one, Randy," Ashley said.

Randy got on his board again, wet and embarrassed. "That was not funny!"

"Is this funny?" Torrie asked, as she pushed Randy off his board.

The three laughed their lungs out as they were out of breath.

The Legend Killer got back on his board. "Ugh! You are so…"

Without hesitation he splashed salt water on Torrie. They both laughed having a little water fight.

Ashley giggled and swam closer to Jeff with her board. "Let's surf."

Jeff nodded and swam out more with Ashley leaving the two to their water fights.

The waves weren't as hard so The Dirty Diva and Extreme Enigma couldn't surf the waves just yet.

"I just want you be careful Jeff, I mean you might be next," Ashley warned.

Jeff shrugged as if he didn't care. His life might be at risk, and he's trying to put it off. Trying to put it off might mean even more trouble for the Charastic Enigma.

"Maybe I'll be the lucky one. Maybe I won't die," Jeff suggested.

"I bet Maryse, Chris, Candice, Matt, and Kelly were thinking the same, but did that work out for them? I don't think so," Ashley pointed out.

"Whatever, Ash. Do you want me to die or something?" Jeff asked.

Ashley let out a laugh. "Yeah totally, NO! I am terrified of all these events happening. I can't loose another friend. I just want this to end, or at least know why this is all happening."

Another small wave passed through the two as they sat on their surfboard looking at the beautiful sky.

"Maybe this is all a dream, and we'll wake up knowing everyone is safe and okay," Jeff mumbled.

"This isn't a dream. If it was, I'd would have woken up already," Ashley said, looking down on the water.

The two sat in silence as the waves splashed upon them, bring them up and now slowly and gently.

"BOO!" a feminine voice cried.

The Dirty Diva screamed on the verge of falling into the deep blue sea. Randy quickly caught her, showing off his fast reflexes.

"God, Torrie, is pushing people in the water a favorite hobby of yours?" The Legend Killer questioned.

The Boise Belle giggled and replied, "No, but pushing people's buttons are."

Ashley moved her wet hair out of her face. "And trust me, you do a good job at it."

"Hey guys, look!" Jeff shouted.

The others looked over at Jeff as he pointed far right in front of him.

"I see good waves over there. Let's go check them out!" Jeff suggested.

Randy hesitated. "Dude, those waves look pretty far."

"Yeah, and I'm not a good swimmer at all!" Torrie said.

"Who cares! Do you guys want to do some real surfing or what?"

The others looked at each other with worry but decided to follow Jeff out in the sea.

**xxxxxxx**

"WHOO!" The Hardy shouted as he glided through the foamy waves. Jeff felt so alive glazing through the waves and showing off his killer moves.

"Whoa, whoa!" Randy said as he fell on his surfboard again.

The Punk Rocker laughed and swam to the struggling superstar. "Wanna know something?"

"Yeah, what is it?" he asked, getting back on his surfboard again.

Ashley giggled and said, "You suck at surfing."

"Meanie!" he said as he pouted in frustration.

"Look! Look! I'm doing it!" Torrie cried as she attempted to surf the waves.

"No you aren't," Jeff said and laughed as he pushed the blonde diva into the water.

"Ahhhh!" she shrieked, as she fell in the water.

Everyone laughed and it was clear to everyone that the day has been turning out fun. As Torrie and Jeff surfed, Randy and Ashley sat on their surfboards and had a little chat.

"So um, I was wondering…" Randy started.

"What are you wondering?" Ashley said with a smile.

"Well…"

"ASHLEY, RANDY! COME HERE QUICK!" the two heard Torrie's voice screamed about 3 feet away.

Randy and Ashley quickly swam over in panick.

"Oh my god," Ashley said as her face immediately turned pale white.

Blood. Blood all over the water. She looked over at Torrie as her face became pale in shock. So did Randy's.

"Torrie..where's Jeff..?" Randy asked in fear.

"Well we were surfing, and all over sudden he fell and he didn't come up for about a minute and then I started seeing blood!" Torrie quickly explained.

"Oh no," Ashley mumbled. "JEFF! JEFF!"

No answer.

"Jeff! PLEASE!" Torrie screamed hoping for a sign of Jeff.

Suddenly the out of breath superstar popped up.

"Jeff!" everyone cried in relief.

"You guys.." he said out of breath.

"Dude, we need to get you back to shore," Randy said, holding on to him.

"_**Shit! Oh my god!" **_Jeff shouted as he was struggling to stay up.

Everyone panicked as a great white shark was attack Jeff's leg and he screamed in fear.

Everyone grabbed on to Jeff and tried to pull him up.

"Don't let go Jeff!" Ashley cried as they struggled to keep the poor superstar alive.

The shark kept biting deeper into Jeff's leg. His leg was getting numb and he knew he was loosing so much blood to handle.

_I'm going to die.. _

The Extreme Enigma held tighter to his friend hoping that the shark wont bring him down.

The shark overpowered the struggling Jeff Hardy and brought him down leaving his blood in the water and his feared friends.

**xxxxxxx**

"The police are crap! They don't believe a word I say about the calls," Ashley said in frustration as she took a seat on the sane next to her friends.

Torrie and Randy sighed. This is getting creepier and creepier every time someone dies. It's like it's never going to stop.

"When will this end?" Randy whispered.

"I don't think it will," Torrie mumbled back, playing around with the sand.

Suddenly a phone rang. With that stupid ringtone.

"No.." Ashley mumbled, wishing she was just daydreaming.

"It's mine," Torrie mumbled, looking at her phone. Restricted Caller.

"Ugh! What the hell! I just wish this would end!!" Randy said in anger, walking off.

_You have one voicemail._

Torrie and Ashley listened closely as the voice mail awaits.

"_Please, please, put the knife down,"_ Torrie's pleading voice begged.

As the line went dead Ashley and Torrie looked at each other with obvious fear in their eyes.

When will this end?


	8. Positive

"Positive?! POSITIVE?!" the boise belle screamed to herself.

Torrie was in shock as she had the pregnancy test in her hand. She was having a baby.

_No.. this is happening way to fast!_

Torrie began to panick even more as every second past by. She was not ready to have a baby. And she bets Edge isn't ready either..

Edge and Torrie have been seeing each other for about two months now. It was such an odd relationship, a bad guy and a good girl. But no one knows Edge like Torrie does, and they were really in love. But with a baby on the line, will they still be?

Tears began to fall as Torrie sat on the couch. She was afraid. Afriad of having the baby and loosing Edge. And also afraid of that weird phone call.

How could Torrie be murdered?

Suddenyl Torrie's pink chocolate vibrated in her pocker, causing her to jump a lil. She quickly answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey babe," a drunken voice said. Edge.

Torrie frowned, hoping her loved boyfriend was not out partying with his friends. "Adam.. Have you been drinking?"

"No of course not," Edge responded, calmly.

"Well when you get home I got some news, that might shock you a little," Torrie explained.

She just wanted to tell him flat out that she's pregnant.

"I am too good for anything, baby," Edge said, with his drunken voice.

_Yepp, he's coming home drunk tonight._

"Whatever, just come home soon. This news is too important to wait," Torrie said.

"Uh huh. I gotta run, sweetie, I'll be home soon," Edge said quickly.

"Oh, okay. Promise?"

"Promise."

The line went dead and Torrie knew her boyfriend hung up. Edge could be such a sweet, loving boyfriend sometimes. But other times it seemed like he didn't care about her.

**xxxxxxx**

Torrie watched as the clock ticked second after second. It was getting really late and the blonde diva couldn't fall asleep.

_Where is he? Where could he be? _

Suddenly Torrie heard the door open, and smile grew upon her face.

"I'm home Torz," his warming voice said.

She ran out quickly and gave Edge a loving hug and a kiss. His breath tasted of Corona Beer.

"So what did you need to tell me?" Edge said, sitting on the couch.

Torrie sat right next to him. It was quite obvious she was nervous to tell him. How would he react.

"I don't know how to tell you this…"

Edge looked at her blankly and impatiently. "You aren't breaking up with me.. Right?"

"No!" Torrie said, almost laughing. "I would never."

"Well you seem so nervous.."

_Am I really that nervous?_

"Well, um.."

"Torrie, just tell me," Edge pleaded.

"Edge," she mumbled, "I'm _pregnant._"

The Rated R Superstar's face turned pale white and it looked as if he just seen a ghost. He was in shock, complete shock.

"I know what you're thinking, but.."

"You know what I'm thinking?" Edge said raising his voice. "I don't want anything to do with it."He stood up immediately and put on his jacket. He was just heading out the door.

"Adam! Stop!" Torrie cried, pulling the angered superstar back.

"I am not ready to raise a baby, Torrie," Edge said as calmly as he can.

"Me either! But I am up for it," Torrie said.

"I am not! Look at me! Does it look like I am ready?" Edge cried.

Torrie cried softly. Why is he acting like this?

"Listen, bitch, you're the one that got into this mess, and you're the one that's gonna get yourself out of it," Edge angrily said.

"You're the one who got me laid, asshole!" Torrie shouted to defend herself.

Edge's eye raged in anger and he hit hard on her cheek.

Torrie fell down crying. Edge just hit her. He never ever did that to her before. Tears kept falling for her face as she held her cheek. It felt sore and badly bruised. Why did her true love hit her? It was so unexpected.

"You hit me," Torrie sobbed through her tears.

"You only have two options to be with me, missy, adoption or abortion, pick one," the furious superstar said in rage.

Torrie cried some more, trying to ignore what Edge just said.

"ANSWER ME!" he yelled.

"None! I'm keeping the baby with or without you!" Torrie cried.

"Then I have no choice!" he shouted, storming into the kitchen.

The Boise Belle knew what she had to do. Run. Get away from this creep as far as possible. He is abusing her, and it doesn't feel good. There's no time to grab her stuff, she just need to run. She put on a black jacket and a hat and dashed for the door.

"Don't leave, honey," Edge whispered.

Torrie panicked and turned around slowly.

He was holding a knife. Oh my god, Edge has completely gone insane. He wants to kill her.

"_**Please, please, put the knife down," **_Torrie's pleading voice begged.

It was too late for that.

**xxxxxxx**

"I knew she shouldn't have dated that asshole, Edge. I even warned her!" Mickie said in furious rage.

"That guy means bad news after all!" John said.

"How could he do this?!" Punk added.

Ashley sighed. Loosing friends day by day is breaking her heart. It just sucks to know this might never end. And she might be next.

"I just can't wait until this shit ends," Ashley mumbled to herself.

"It will end. Trust me," Randy said, hoping to comfort the Dirty Diva.

"Doesn't seem like it. I'm loosing a friend everyday..and any one of might be next," Ashley said, looking at the floor.

Suddenly the group of friends heard the ringtone again. Another one is going to die.

"It's my phone," John mumbled. Everyone watched in anxiety as John picked up his phone.

"Hello? Whoever this is has stop! Or they are going to face trouble! Big trouble!" John shouted.

The line immediately went dead.

"Check your voicemail," Randy ordered.

John, without a quick breath, went to his voicemail awaiting to hear his death.

_You have one voicemail._

"_Kid, watch out!" _John's voice shouted.

The line went dead.


	9. Saving Me

_Hey guys! I really didn't like this chapter for somee reason. It seemed so retarded. But bare with me people! And SO SORRY for the longness of the vid! (;

* * *

_John walked around his hometown, Boston, realizing how much he had missed home. There was too much going on and the only place he could actually be right now is home. Home is everyone's favorite place, as so he has heard. It was finally great to breathe in the Bostonian air again.

The Superstar took a seat on a wooden bench just below a tree. He watched as kids played in the local park. It reminded him about the good old days when he was just a little kid, with big dreams.

John pulled out an old picture he found in his pocket. It was a picture of Matt and himself. It was a picture they took when it John's WWE debut. He was always a fan of the fellow Hardy. They simply were the best of friends. John felt a tear coming out of his blue eye as it dropped on the picture.

_I could have stopped it.. I could of._

"Hey!" a scaring, yelling voice cried.

John jumped and turned around. There was a little boy around the age of 7. He has brown hair, green eyes, and a big smile.

"Um hello, how can I help you?" the kind superstar asked.

"You're John Cena!" the kid yelled as if John Cena was some huge superstar. Which was true.

The Chain Gang Superstar let out a laugh. "Yes, I guess I am."

"I am a huge fan of yours! I watch you on RAW every Monday Night. You are simply amazing!" the boy gushed.

"Thanks so much, I never heard such complements before," John said.

"I really hope you get that WWE title at SummerSlam. Randy doesn't deserve the champion like you do!"

John smiled. "I agree. Randy thinks he's so cool, but seriously, there's nothing cool about him."

"My mom totally disagrees! She has a major cursh on him! It drives my dad crazy."

John laughed again. The kid has a great sense of humor. And to top it all off, he's a huge Cena fan. "I wouldn't recommend having a crush on Orton, he's better of interested in men."

The two laughed.

"Wow, I never thought you'd be so funny!" the boy exclaimed.

"Well I was the class clown back in high school. But excuse me, I didn't get your name," John asked politely.

The kid smile brightly extended a hand for John to shake. "The name's Danny."

John smiled, immediately shaking the young boy's hand. "Nice to meet you."

**xxxxxxx**

After hours to talking to Danny, John felt a very deep connection. He had tons of fans of course, but this one stood out the most. This kid has so much inspirations and dreams, it was really unreal. He might just be the next John Cena.

"Wow, this such a honor, having one on one with you," Danny gushed as he enjoyed his ice cream that the superstar has purchased for him.

"Yeah. You are such a great kid. Someday you will make it into the WWE," John said with huge confidence.

Danny smiled. Being in the ring would be a big dream accomplished for the little guy.

John sighed. "Look, Danny, I really need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"This might seem a little bit crazy but have you gotten weird calls? That leaves you weird voicemails or something?" John asked.

Danny gave him a weird look. "Uh, no."

"Seriously? Because my friends have gotten the weird calls and all of them died. The same way in the voicemail. And I might be next," John explained.

"You're really starting to scare me," Danny said.

"And the voicemail said, I had to like save a kid," John continued, "and I am not sure but that kid might be you."

Danny gave a frightened look to John. "I am gonna go home."

The boy stood up and started running away from John.

"Danny! No!" John said running after the boy.

Danny kept running faster and faster trying to get away from the superstar.

John wouldn't give up. He couldn't put this boy's life in danger.

Danny started heading across the street through a green light. Cars were stopping and honking on their horns. But a big pickup truck who didn't see the boy kept going.

John became to get panicked. He needed to do something.

"_Kid, watch out!" _John's voice shouted.

He jumped in front of the car, saving Danny's life, but risking his.

**xxxxxxx**

"John Cena, dead, after saving a young's life," Punk said, as he read out loud from a tabloid magazine.

"8 down, four to go. I guess we are going to die. Bye guys," Mickie depressingly said.

Ashley angrily sighed. "Stop getting your confidence so low! We are going to end this."

"Yeah, right! You've been saying that! But no progress done!" Mickie complained.

Punk covered the babbling diva's mouth. "Mickie. Shut the fuck up."

Mickie stomped away in frustration.

Punk rolled his eyes. "Maybe this is a prank. Maybe someone's playing a prank on us. I mean Chris was always the joker right?"

Randy sarcastically laughed. "Yeah. It's sure a prank alright."

"Ouch. You sarcism hurts," Punk said with a chuckle.

"And so does your uglyness. But I'm still alive aren't I?" Randy said.

"Ooh, what a burn. I bet when it's your turn to die, I'd be your killer," Punk said.

Randy got angrier every time CM Punk opened his mouth.

"Not if I be your killer first, Punkass. I'll get my gear ready just for you," Randy argued.

"That means I better get my protection ready. You should get yours ready to," Punk smirked.

"The protection I really have is a condom," Randy said.

Ashley stepped into the two's stupid argument. "Will you guys just shut up?"

The two immediately shut up, backing up.

Seconds after the strange chiming music played again and everyone knew what was coming.

Without a breath, Mickie threw her phone far away, so far away that ringtone was no where heard of.

Mickie laughed to herself. "How easy was that? I am not gonna die! I am not gonna die!"

"Seriously? Did this seriously end?" Punk asked.

"Yes! It did! I am not going to die!" Mickie said as jumped up and down.

"Wait! I see something!" Ashley said, picking up a torn, old piece of paper.

It read _Mickie James. Flight 68._

"Flight 68? Huh?" Mickie asked confused.

Randy grabbed it, carefully examining it. "Um, I think it might be a sign. It says your name."

"Whatever. It's just a stupid paper. I am NOT going to die," Mickie said with a grin.

Ashley sure became worried for her friend..


	10. Crazy or Not?

"It feels great to be going home!" Mickie exclaimed to herself as she packed all of her clothes into a big rolling suitcase.

The bubbly diva had a big smile and a heart full of deep excitement. She was ready to go back home. Richmond, Virginia, a beautiful hope on the east. Mickie couldn't wait to see her old friends, loving family, of course her horses. With everything going on, it was best of her to go take a break and head back to her hometown. But something was already bothering her..

Chris. Chris Jericho. The man she loved. Mickie could still remember how it all happen and how he proposed before he died. God, she missed so much.

Mickie's eyes started to water as the memories of Chris filled her mind. The Bubbly Diva quickly wiped her eyes and continued packing. Mickie made sure had her favorite tops, good bottoms, and beautiful accessories. Mickie looked over to her desk counter and made sure she brought one more thing before she leaves. It was a picture of Chris and herself, all happy and in love.

The brunette diva sighed to herself and put the picture in her pocket. She never realized how hard it was to go through this pain.

"I miss you," the diva mumbled to herself hoping Chris would hear.

**xxxxxxx**

"I can't believe this!" Mickie said herself as she entered the LAX airport.

_Home. I'm heading home._

She could see it now, her big family waiting for her at the airport ready with open arms and cheerful smiles. Her mind still constantly sets on Chris, but she needed to be happy. Home means happy.

Mickie went to the hallway to her flight, bursting with excitement.

"Your flight Mam?" the guy asked her with a polite voice.

"Flight 68," Mickie responded, giving him the ticket.

The guy took the ticket, examining it, and then scanning it.

"So you're heading to Richmond?" he asked.

The Diva's Champion nodded. "It may be Richmond to you, but to me it's home."

"Well have a nice flight home. The plane should be going through some rough storms, but I'm sure you'll make it into a safe flight."

Mickie smiled, and headed to the hallway to her plane back home.

**xxxxxxx**

Mickie opened her eyes and let a big yawn. She looked around, disappointed to find herself still on this plane ride.

_So boring…_

When will the diva get to Richmond already? She can't wait to ride her lovely horses again.

Mickie popped on her headphones and scrolled down her music list. She turned on embarrassing song on her iTouch and started humming to the childish song.

_It's the Party in the U.S.A…_

"Excuse me, can you hand me the magazine besides you please?" the man next to her said.

Mickie smiled, hanging the guy the magazine. "Of course."

The brunette diva took a look at the man. Blonde hair. Blue eyes. Great Canadian accent.

_What?? Chris??_

"Thanks," he said, giving the same smile Chris would always.

The Divas Champion was so in shock. Chris. It was Chris. He's still alive!

"Chris!" Mickie shouted, taking off her headphones.

The man turned around, giving a confused look on his face. "The name's CJ, but Chris sounds kind of nice."

The diva laughed with excitement. "CJ! Chris Jericho! You're Chris!" she exclaimed just ready to feel his lips again.

"Um, are you okay? I am not Chris Jenkins..or Chris Jericho, whoever you think I am," the guy said, still confused.

_How could Chris joke at a time like this?_

"Chris, it's me Mickie. Your girlfriend! You love me, and I love you! I thought you were dead and I guess I was wrong. You're alive, and I want to marry you!" Mickie said, hoping "Chris" would get his act together.

CJ backed away from the excited diva. "Mickie, I am not Chris!"

Tears started to spill from Mickie's face. Why is he acting like this? She knows it's Chris. It's Chris. There is no way it couldn't be.

"Why are you acting like this!" Mickie cried.

"You are crazy! I guess you are still a physco after all! Excuse me!" CJ shouted to a flight attendant.

The flight attendant came over the urgent call. "Yes sir?"

"This woman next to me is very annoying, I would like a seat change please," CJ pleaded.

"I'm not crazy!" Mickie argued, with black mascara falling down her cheeks.

The flight attendant frowned. "I'm sorry, but the the plane is going through rough storms right now, and we cannot have anyone out of their seats."

"This is an emergency!!" CJ cried, glaring at the depressed Mickie James.

"Well you know what's a more bigger emergency? The plane is going through rough storms and who knows, we might not even make it alive! The pilot can't see through the gray clouds so we are pretty much flying to no where! So shut your mouth and deal with it," the flight attendant scolded, walking away.

CJ became silent, not looking at Mickie. Mickie sighed. She was not a physco. This man was really Chris. It has to be. It looks exactly like the guy!

Mickie stared out the airplane window. She noticed the clouds get cloudier and grayer. It felt like the plane was sucked inside the clouds, which scared her a little bit. The ride felt rougher and rougher.

"Something's wrong," Mickie whispered to herself.

The ride wasn't as smooth as before and it became such uncomfortable plane trip. Mickie was suppose to be landing an hour ago, but the plane is still flying.

She looked out the window again trying to see through the thick clouds. People were groaning over the rough ride.

"We need to get out of here," Mickie told CJ.

"Why do I have to listen to you?" CJ grumpily responded, not caring about the hopeless diva.

"Trust me on this," Mickie mumbled, getting out of her seat and heading to the front of the plane.

"Are you crazy??" CJ shouted as Mickie headed to the where the pilot should be.

The diva simply ignored "Chris" and headed to where she wanted to be.

"Okay! I want to know what's going on! Now!" Mickie demanded to the pilot.

"We're crashing!" the pilot yelled.

The pilot pressed the emergency button. The bell rang alarming everyone that something bad was going on.

Mickie saw that the plane was heading towards a building. She heard everyone scream in fear, even the pilot. But Mickie didn't scream.

She shed a tear and softly whispered, "I'll see you soon, Chris."

And that was the last of it.

**xxxxxxx**

"I knew she would die," Punk said, laughing a lil.

Randy angrily sighed. "You are so stupid! One of our friends died and you think that's funny?"

"I think it's just so ironic," Punk said, glaring at the Legend Killer.

Ashley rolled her eyes. She hated how much these two hated each other. It was simply a kick in the ass.

"You think you're funny?" Randy said, giving him a lil shove.

"I'm much funnier than you are," Punk said giving him a harder shove.

"BOYS!" Ashley said breaking up the two. "You guys can be so annoying sometimes."

Suddenly someone's phone rang. Punk digged into his pocket, taking out the ringing cell phone. Before Punk could answer it, Randy took the cell phone right away.

"You don't need to know how you die," Randy mumbled, putting the phone away.

"It's gonna come straight at you."Punk chuckled. "Ooh, I'm scared."

"You should be," Randy mumbled.


	11. Just Got Pranked

_OMFG; I just want to start off by saying SORRY. High School is soo hard and I had no time to update my fics. I apologize, so that's why this chapter really sucks. But I want you all to know that's there's only 2/3 chapters left and this story is done! Damn, it went by fast! But enjoyy this lame chapter and I am sorry again. And if you see spelling mistakes.. sorrry._

* * *

"I can't believe we're doing this!" Punk exclaimed as he sat on the front seat of one good pals.

Tonight was the night he really shows the Legend Killer what he was all about.

John Morrison softly chuckled as he lit up a brandly new cigarette and puffed the suffocating smoke out the car window.

"I don't blame you. I hate him as much as you do," the IC Champ said to Punk. "Someone's got to teach him a lesson, right?"

The Straight Edge Superstar nodded. "He'll definitely leave me alone now, after he sees what shit he's put himself too."

"You got the stuff?" JoMo asked.

Punk searched in the bag of items. Eggs. Toilet Paper.

"We got it," he said, already picturing the look of the venom's face as he see how this prank was really worth it.

"I'm excited already! Ready to do this, partner in crime?" John asked, with a expression just excited as Punk's was.

"Hell yeah. He better be ready for this. We've planned this for so long, nothing could go wrong!" Punk yelled with excitement.

John shrugged and ran his fingers through his sexy, brown hair.

"I mean something could go _wrong_."

Punk looked at his partner as he was out of his mind. "Go wrong? Nothing can go wrong with this prank. It's going to feel so good when we see that "OMG" look on his ugly face!"

John snorted and said, "Legend Killer is one crazy, mental, retarded queer. You never know, he might snap."

The Straight Edge Superstar laughed a lil. "Dude, you're not scared, are you?"

"Pssh, scared?" John said, acting a little defensive. "I'm far from scared, bro."

"Oh really? Do you me to tell everyone about the time--"

"Shut up! We're here now," John said, pulling into the front of the Orton's home.

He had a pretty big home; nice yard as well. Too bad it's not going to be so nice after this.

Punk smiled, a mischievous smile. "Let's do this!"

**xxxxxxx**

"How do you turn this shit on?" John asked, trying to turn on the video camera.

"You retard," Punk mumbled under his breath, turning on the video camera for John. "Remember to film my every move, alright?"

John nodded, filming Punk. "Tell me when you're ready."

Punk did a thumbs up to signal John that he was ready and the Shaman of Sexy began filming.

"Hey everyone," the straight edge superstar began, "We are here at Mr. Legend Killer's home, but it won't be so pretty anymore. You see, Randy Orton is going to get a taste of reality, and what happens when you mess with me, your HeavyWeight Champion."

Punk turned away from the camera to get his prank items. Before he proceeded he turned back to the camera with a smile.

"And kids.. Please don't try this at home."

Punk started to trash Randy's home. He threw eggs on the windows causing a yellow, gooey mess. He also tipeed his house as white toilet paper stranged down from the roofs. John laughed as this prank was amusing to the two.

"Dude, he's so gonna _kill _us," John whispered as he continued filming Punk throwing eggs and tipeeing the house.

Punk smiled to himself as he saw the accomplishment that he accomplished right in front of his eyes. He rang the doorbell and quickly hid behind a bush, dragging John with him.

"Still rolling?" Punk whispered.

"Yes," John said, filming the door.

Before they knew, the handsome superstar opened the door, with a shocked look on his face. That look was worth a million words. He was shock, so shock his jaw wouldn't close. He was discusted about the egg yolk all over his walls and the nasty toilet paper all over his grassy greens.

Punk saw the priceless look on his face and felt so good inside. This ass finally got what he deserves. Randy angrily stormed inside, shutting the door behind him very loudly.

Punk and Morrison, with delightful smiles on their faces.

"How beautiful," John murmured, capturing the view of the Legend Killer's home.

"Covered in egg yolk and toilet paper. Lovely," Punk said, laughing.

Suddenly the angry Orton, opened the door, glaring the two trouble makers with angry eyes.

"You bitches!" he murmured.

Punk and John looked at each other with blank eyes.

"Say something, you bastards did this my house?" Randy said, trying to be as calm as possible. That didn't really work out.

The two still kept quiet, afraid of what this venom viper would say or do next. The tension was getting higher and the fear was breathing on their necks.

Randy looked at them deeply in the eyes.

"Say something!" he yelled, pulling a sharp, blazing knife from his pocket. It was so sharp, just by looking at it, it was guareeteed to rip human flesh.

Both men were in shock, not knowing what to do. If they ran away, he might chase after them and take them down. If they stay, he might also take them down. Their lives are at risk.

"Dude, put…the..knife..d-down," Punk stammered.

"Yeah, man.." John's voice cracked, "It was us, no need to get angry."

Randy shut his eyes still clutching the knife as hard as possible.

"Angry?" he asked with daring eyes, "Angry isn't the word. It's pissed as hell!!"

He began to approach them, slowly. The boys backed away.

"Randy.." Punk's comforting words said.

"Dude we got to run!" John said, dropping the video cam and taking off.

Punk was confused as he ran but tried to run anyways

"Wait!" he cried, hoping that the venom would not attack him.

With Randy's quick reflexes, he grabbed the struggling superstar by the shirt and immediately pulled him back, with the sharp knife on his neck.

Punk's mind was in the gutter as the thought of death was circling around his head. It was scary being held as knife point. At this point, the superstar did not know what to do.

"Please, please don't kill me!" Punk panicked, pleading with fear. "I'll do anything. I promise."

Randy smirked. "Promises don't work in my world."

"Randy, please!" Punk yelled, almost choke up in tears.

Randy chuckled, still holding the knife to his neck.

"Too late, sucker."

**xxxxxxx**

The Punk Princess rode around on her bike, while thinking of what has happened.

It beens over months and she kept thinking to herself that this was going to end. But everyday as she remembers the past of her friends slowly dying one by one, each and everyday. It was heartbreaking to find that it really was true.

There had to be a reason. It couldn't just happen like this randomly. How stupid could this get? Ashley's mind was stressed from all the thinking

Ashley hit the brakes and decided to sit on a nearby bench. It was time to go to her thinking mode again and figure out the problem.

_How did this all start.._

The Starstruck Diva didn't remember much at the bonfire. She remember having a fun time with all of her friends in the cold sandy beach. She remembered how flirtatious Randy was, and how all the boys were acting like idiots. And then she remembered about the story. The time she was drunk driving and hit the car. Then it was all coming back to her. What the girl said…she meant it.

She was the reason. She was the reason why this was happening.

Ashley was scared. She had all her information gathered and she knew what was coming.

"Hey," a voice said, starling her.

She looked over and there was the most beautiful eyes, just glaring at her.

"Hi.." she said, trying to hide her blush.

Randy smiled, taking a seat next to her. "So last night, these kids were messing with my house. They egged it and shit."

"Wow, seems bad," Ashley said.

The Legend Killer chuckled, putting his arm around her. "I showed them good."

Ashley smiled and looked at his tense muscles. "I bet you did. Especially with those lovely muscles."

Randy flexed his arms for Ashley, as Ashley giggled in amazement. She leaned to kiss his flexing muscle.

"You're so cute," he mumbled.

"Thanks. I say so myself," Ashley said, laughing.

Randy's blue eyes met Ashley's eyes. She was already falling in love with his gorgeous eyes.

"Look, Ash," he said, holding her hand, "if I die, I just want you to know that I love you."

Ashley was shocked by his strong words.

_I love you._

"You love me?" she asked, still startled.

Randy nodded and leaned closer to her lips, diving into a strong, passionate kiss. It felt like it lasted for days and his soft lips were touching Ashley's. The moment was so beautiful, as Ashley stroked his hair, holding him close and almost hearing his beeping heart.

_He's kissing me! He's actually kissing me!_

Ashley heard the scary ringtone coming from Randy's phone from his pocket. She became alarmed and pulled away, staring at it. He took out his phone and calmly turned it off.

"Come here," he whispered, diving into the another kiss.

_Please don't let him die.._


	12. One Night

_WARNING: Major Sex Scene in the beginning. :D RATED M! I am bad at explaining sex things! So it's not so bad... Haha. The next chapter is gonna be the big finale! Hopefully you find that chapter awesome! Hope you're excited. (:

* * *

_Randy gently laid the Star struck Diva on the bed, nuzzling her neck softly. He pressed his soft lips against Ashley's. It was a simple kiss at first, but the Dirty Diva turned her ways. The Legend Killer felt her tongue sliding deeper into his throat as the passionate kiss grew deeper and deeper. The kiss was making him feel an adrenaline rush; making his body feel hot. His body was telling him to do something..before it was too late.

Without warning, the superstar decided to put his hand down Ashley's pants. He wanted to feel her, and how her body is reacting. He slid his hand deeper into the diva's denim, torn jeans. Her body felt tense, but hot, ready for Randy's hand. Randy felt her lacy underwear. It felt kind of funny, but he want to feel what was underneath. He pulled away, catching his breath, and dug inside, feeling the diva's clits. She moaned, of course, pleasured by the feel. Randy gave a little massage to the wet, (very wet) clits. Without a doubt, the superstar stuck a finger up, waiting for the diva's response. Her legs start to tremble as she let out a sexual moan, making Randy go insane. He inserted a another finger, hoping for a better response. And that's what he got.

Before he knew it, their clothes hit their floor and Ashley's beautiful body was exposed. Just looking at every part on her body made him melt. He couldn't resist it but his body wanted more, and he was going in for the kill.

He didn't know where to start. His eyes laid on Ashley's gorgeous breasts. He was dying to touch at least one..or taste. He cupped the breasts with his palms. He looked over at Ashley to make sure she was okay, and she seemed fine and giggly about. He smiled a lil and squeezed her soft boobs. She groaned as the squeezes interested her. Randy smirked as he dived in with his mouth. It tasted to so good, as he sucked as hard as can. Ashley was trembling now, as she let out a moan to die for. He pulled away still tasting it in his mouth.

Randy was ready for something more. With a smile on his face, he dugged right in. He moved inward and outward in a pulsing rhythm. She was really wet this time, and Randy sort of liked it.

"Randy.." she moaned, pushing Randy to go over the edge.

He felt her sexual orgasm as she let out moans through his ears. Randy felt good inside, as he felt the strong sex the two were sharing. Ashley was heaving breathing now as he pulled away, looking into the diva's blue eyes. He sensed that she had a pleasurable time.

"Thanks for everything, Randy," Ashley said, still breathing hard.

Randy smiled and chuckled. "Anytime, Ash. Anytime."

**xxxxxxx**

Randy awoken to a beautiful sleep, and saw a gorgeous blonde sleeping next him. He smiled, seeing that blonde hair. Her face looked so soft as she slept, and he could here her faintly breathed.

_Cute.._

He had an awkward dream, but it was more of a flashback. It was the day he murdered Punk. God, he just wishes he could take it all back.

It was hard to admit he has been keeping a secret, especially a secret like this, from Ashley. She'd be so upset if she ever found out, and Randy didn't really want her to be upset.

"It's what he deserves," he mumbled to himself.

Suddenly he felt someone moving in his bed, and that someone was the talented Ashley Massaro. Her body was still exposed under the sheets. Her bright blue eyes were shone as she opened them and smiled up to the Legend Killer.

_God she's beautiful.._

"Hey," Randy said, smiling a lil.

"Hi Legend Killer," she responded back, with a sexy smirk.

Randy laid closely next to her, putting his hand on her bare back gently.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

Ashley nodded, feeling comfy having the Legend Killer's body so close her.

"I heard you kind of talking to yourself," Ashley pointed out.

Randy made a weird face, finding it kind of odd and unusual that he'd be talking in his sleep. He never done that before.

Ashley looked at him a continued. "Well, I didn't exactly hear what you said but you sound sort of nervous."

"Are you sure this isn't one of your dreams?" Randy asked, making sure.

"Positive! I heard you say someone's name I think it was Phil's," Ashley said.

Randy began to get more nervous. He was talking in his sleep..about Punk. Why the hell would he do that?

"Excuse me," he cautiously mumbled, getting out of the bed, and walking straight into the bathroom.

He loudly shut the door and went to the mirror, staring at his own reflection.

"What kind of person have you become?" he told his reflection.

What kind of person did he become? He wasn't some friendly normal guy anymore. He was a killer, a murderer; a person that was meant to be put behind bars.

"You killed him," Randy said again.

Randy tried to calm down again and tried to use stress relievers to help him stop panicking. It felt as if his heart was going to pound out of his chest. All he could remember how many times he had stabbed the queer, and how much blood was on the clothes. It was moment in time full of gore. And boy..he just wishes he could just take it back.

He stepped outside of the bathroom and approached to where Ashley was, the balcony. She watching something on a video cam, which was probably her's. Her face seemed serious.

"What are you watching?" he asked, coming out to the balcony.

"Watching you _kill _Phil," she mumbled.

Randy was in shock, but it all went back to him. John had a video camera..and when the wimp ran away the camera was still playing.

"Ash, let me explain," Randy said quickly.

"You murdered him! What the fuck were you thinking!" Ashley said, raising her voice.

"I reached my breaking point!" Randy argued back.

"That is no freaking excuse to kill someone! I should have never trusted you," Ashley said turning around.

"Ashley, just listen," Randy said, putting a cold hand on Ashley's shoulder.

"No!" she screamed, pushing him away as hard as he can.

Randy lost his grip and fell down, plunging down stories down to his death.

Ashley watched in shock at what she just saw.

She just killed the man of her dreams.


	13. The End Of The Horror

_Ahhh. I never thought this day would come! The finale of the story "One Missed Call: WWE's STORY." I would love thank everyone who reviewed every single chapter, which makes me more motivate to do the next chapter! You guys are truely amazing and I appreciate it so much. This story was so much fun to do. (: I'm so sad it's over but I guess it is the time. I have a new idea actually. It's about a shooting the WWE. What do you think about that? Thanks so much for the support of this story and please enjoy the last chapter!  
_

* * *

_Oh my god. Oh my god._

The Punk Princess was freaking out. Her palms were sweaty and her heart was racing.

_Just kill me. Just kill me now._

The diva's mind was spinning as she was completely clueless and lost in her own little world. What is happening? This is something that shouldn't be occurring. If only time could go back.

She couldn't bare look at the pale body of the Legend Killer, laying there, looking so dead. The diva could see it now..

_Welcome to America's Most Wanted. Tonight we are on the hunt for 30 year old Ashley Massaro responsible for the murder of WWE Champion, Randy Orton. She's been on the run for a while now, and we need your help to find her. She is currently 5'5, blonde hair, and numerous of tattoos. Let's put this criminal behind bars, where she should be._

Ashley shivered, just the thoughts of being wanted, and the thoughs of being a "murderer."

"It was an accident!" Ashley said to herself.

She knew she got to snap out of it. Panicking would only make things worse for the Dirty Diva. All you knew that she was alone in this. The skies were getting dustier and she was so nervous, it was if someone was watching her every move. Ashley got closer to the body, inspecting it carefully. Randy looked pale, cold, and plain disgusting. She took a hold of his big arms and began to drag the body along. Ashley looked around, hoping spectators wouldn't witness this. Tears almost fell out her blue eyes just looking at the dead body. At last she arrived at an abandoned woods, and hid the body behind a bushy berry bush. She immediately grabbed crispy golden leaves and topped them onto of Randy.

"I'm so sorry, Randy, so sorry," Ashley mumbled, hoping the tears won't fall.

She laid a hand on his cold cheek, and ran away.

Ashley dashed for car, hoping to the escape this tragedy. As soon as she stated her engine, her phone rang. She looked closely at the caller ID, noticing that it was a restricted caller. The Diva bit her bottom lip, as she tried to determine if she should pick up.

"Hello??" she said as soon as she made up her mind.

"I know what you did, Ashley," this mysterious voice said.

Ashley was in complete panic mode, but she tried to ignore it.

"Leave me alone," she calmly said, as she started to drive.

The voice let out a daring laugh. "Look Massaro, I know what you did. You murdered him. And there's no denying it."

"What do you want from me!" Ashley almost screamed.

There was a long pause before Ashley to get a demanding answer. "I've been watching you, my dear. I've been watching your every move. I've watch your friends die in pity, one by one. It's your turn.."

Ashley felt a sense of fear travel her body. It was her turn, her turn to die. And it feels like she deserves it.

"Don't kill me," Ashley pleaded.

_I'm crazy. I'm officially crazy._

"If you want me to spare your life, come to the dark alley," the voice darkly whispered.

"Alley? What??" Ashley asked.

"Do you want to live or not?" the voice demanded in fury.

The line went dead, and the diva knew her life was risk.

**xxxxxxx**

Ashley walked through the dark, lonely alley with things running around in her mind.

_Was today the last day? Was she going to die?_

She demanded answers, she commanded to find out why her friends died, and why this is happening. All she knows that the person on the phone had something to do with it.

_Ashley._

Ashley turned around, trying to figure where the voice came from.

_Listen to me carefully. Your life is at risk right now.._

The words seemed to give the Dirty Diva the chills, but she had to stay confident to save herself.

_Go father into the alley. I have a surprise for you._

Surprise? That doesn't sound so good. In fear the diva obeyed, heading farther into this deep dark alley. It was a long passage way. It was a creepy and dirty place, and so filthy it was almost something to gag about. Fear was swirling around Ashley as she came closer and closer upon her destination.

She finally approached it, confused. There were 12 big boxes, that looked like coffins. They were dark brown shade. 11 "coffins" were closed and 1 was open. Ashley was somehow amazed in confusion. She examined the coffins up close to see what these were all about.

_R.I.P Maryse Ouellet  
__The French Beauty That Screwed That Alcohol Up_

_Chris Irvine; Burnt in the Flames  
__1970-2009_

_Candice Michelle  
__Died of a fallen ride._

_Matthew Moore Hardy  
__Doesn't Matter What Your Orientation Is._

_Barbara Jean Blank  
__1987-2009  
__Heartbrokened._

_R.I.P. Jeffrey Nero Hardy  
__Bitten by a shark._

_Torrie Anne Wilson; Abuse is not okay.  
__1975-2009_

_John Cena  
__Saved a life and lost his._

_Mickie James  
__One of those many that lost lives on Flight 69._

_R.I.P. Phillip Brooks  
__He Just Got Pranked._

_Randal Keith Orton.  
__She killed me._

Ashley was in shock. These coffins contain the bodies of the people she once knew and loved. She couldn't help but to cry, knowing that it was all real. It was no joke. The dead bodies of her friends were inside, just giving Ashley that dark feelings. She proceeded to the one and only opened coffin.

**_Ashley Marie Massaro_**

**_She's next._**

Ashley gasped in fright, trying to make a run, but only bumped into a strange girl anyways.

"Where do you think you're going?" she whispered darkly.

The girl looked dirty, and little messy. Her hair was literally in knots. Her face was dusty and dirty. Her clothes were torned.

Ashley tried to escape, but the girl's burning grip grabbed her wrist. It was hard and tight, and it seemed impossible to let go.

"You took my mother's life away," she gritted, "and now it's your turn."

She pushed Ashley into her assigned coffin and began to choke her

The Punky Princess tried to gasp for air.

"No, no!" she startledly said.

"Die, Bitch, Die!" the girl yelled.

Ashley tried her hardest to fight out of it, but the girl kept choking her, leaving her out of breath. Her heart was racing, wishing for air. Ashley felt her body turn numb.

The girl pulled away, leaving the diva in relief of breath. She then attempted close the coffin, leaving Ashley to die inside.

"NO!" the Punk Diva screamed, fighting the coffin door the close.

The girl tried to close it harder, making Ashley pushed 2x harder. Ashley was almost in tears as she knew her life would end in this suffocating coffin.

Suddenly the girl gave up, and stopped trying to lock Ashley in the coffin. The Starstruck Diva was startled and speechless.

"Are you scared?" she asked.

Ashley started crying. "Yes! Yes I'm scared."

The girl began to grin. "Well you shouldn't be."

Ashley looked at her for a while, trying to read answers from her face.

"Because you're on **SCARE TACTICS. A hidden camera show!**"

One by one the coffins open and everyone was still alive. Ashley watched as Maryse, Chris, Candice, Matt, Kelly, Jeff, Torrie, John, Mickie, Punk, and Randy sat in their little assigned coffins smiling and laughing at the diva.

"EXPLAIN PLEASE!" Ashley screamed.

"There are cameras here, here, here, there, there, over there, and right here," the girl said, pointing to various directions.

"HIDDEN CAMERA SHOW?" Ashley shouted.

"We set you up! We got you good, Ashley," John chuckled.

"You should have seen the look on your face. You were so scared," Candice joked.

"You really think some stupid phone call is going to kill us?" Chris asked.

The Starstruck diva was so angry! How could their friends do this her!

"How..why.. DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Ashley screamed, "For the whole time I thought this was reality! But I find I'm on scare tactics!"

Everyone laughed.

"Hey, you were always the jokester of the group. Remember you put rats in my bag?" Mickie asked.

"And the time you put itching powder in my pants?" Punk questioned.

"And also the time you wrote a fake love letter from Megan Fox! I almost thought it was a real!" Randy exclaimed.

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Alright I admit. I've been a jokester! But you didn't have to get me--"

"Save it for the series premiere, Ash! You're the star," Torrie said, giggling.

Ashley rolled her blue eyes. "I'm going to get you back so bad!"

"You got to admit, we were pretty great actors right?" Kelly asked.

"All this time I thought you guys were dead…" Ashley mumbled.

"Poor little Ashley. You must watch a lot of scary movies.." Jeff said.

"And I'm gay? Hell no I'm not gay. All the ladies love me," Matt said with a grin.

"Blah blah, I'm not listening! I hate you all!" Ashley said.

"That's pretty harsh, Massaro," Maryse said.

Ashley was still in shock all of this mischief was just a stupid hidden cam show and all this time she thought it was true. How could she be so stupid? And how could her friends do this to her!

"You know what…"

Suddenly Ashley's cell began to ring, the "death" ring tone.

Her friends looked at her confusion.

"We swear that isn't us, Ash," Randy said.

"Yeah, I mean it's over! It has to be a prank caller!" Mickie said.

Ashley became angry. "If this another joke of yours, you better stop."

The phone kept ringing, while the friend protested that it had nothing to do with them.

Ashley became very serious. "Guys..stop."

"It's not us! Well at least not me," Jeff said.

The Punky Diva answered it. "Hello?"

Everyone watched as she listened into the phone.

"Oh my god guys.. I'm really going to die," she whispered.

"WHAT!!!" everyone said, in complete shock.

Ashley tears started to pour down.

"I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!"

Everyone started to panic.

"What! This can't be! We're not letting you die!" Candice said.

"Yeah there has to be a way to stop this!!" Matt cried.

Ashley smiled. "There is.. Because I was kidding! GOTCHA! (:"

"ASHLEY!" everyone yelled.

The Punky Princess smiled. "That's payback for what you guys put me through."

This experience was a hell of a wild one for the Punk Diva, but it definitely a fearful side for the diva.

"So, why don't we go back to my house and watch the premiere of Scare Tactics?" Ashley suggested.

_I've sure learned my lesson. Karma's a bitch._

* * *

_For those of you people who do not know what "Scare Tactics" is, it is a hidden camera T.V. show that tricks people by doing horrific or scary things. At the end they usually say.. "Are you scared?" the person that is being tricked would say "Yes" or so and then the person would say "Well you shouldn't be, you're on scare tactics!" Just thought I'd have to point that out. (:_


End file.
